New Friends and Murders
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Lily, a 7 year old who's been bullied meets a monochrome clown named Laughing Jack they soon become friends and murders soon arise. What will happen once Lily gets older? Will she want to be a killer too?
1. Warning: A Graphic Story!

**I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM MY CHAPTER STORY "SUPER 17'S ROMANCE" TO WRITE A NEW STORY. WHAT BETTER WAY TO DO SO WHEN HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP. RIGHT? AND WHAT A BETTER "PERSON" OR "FICTIONAL PERSON" THEN THE KILLER CLOWN WE ALL LOVE LAUGHING JACK!**

**I WILL CONTINUE "SUPER 17'S ROMANCE" AFTER THIS STORY IS FINISHED! **

**THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC AND HAVE SENSITIVE CONTENT SUCH AS JOKES AND DEATHS. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THIS TYPE OF STORY!**

**NOTE: I AM IN NO WAY SUPPORTING WHAT I WRITE IN THIS STORY IT IS JUST FICTION! ALSO NOTE THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT AS WELL!**


	2. A New Friend

It was a normal day as usual, 7 year old Lily was getting ready for school. She didn't like going to school because she knew she would just get bullied like all the other days. As she was putting on her clothes she heard a noise coming from outside of her window, she walked over and peered outside. She didn't see anything and continued to get ready; after she got ready she headed down stairs to find that her parents had already left like they did most days of the week.

On the refrigerator Lily saw a note left by her mom, it read:

** Lily, we left early for meetings we had to attend. Left your lunch on the table,**

** We'll be home at 8pm. Make sure you do all your chores and your homework when you get home.**

** Left over roasted chicken and mashed potatoes are in the refrigerator for you **

** Love, Mom and Dad**

Lily hurried and grabbed her lunch off of the table, the bus was almost to her bus stop when she got there. As the other kids got on, it was her turn; as soon as she was on the bullying began. Three boys had thrown paper balls at her and few girls almost tried to trip her. When she found an empty seat she noticed a tall figure move fast behind the few bushes that were in front of the bus. Lily dismissed this, thinking it was probably one of her neighbors.

When the bus had gotten to her elementary school, she was shoved off of the bus almost falling but catching herself. The others just laughed at her; starting to mimic her almost falling, she just continued to walk trying to ignore them but knew it was impossible as they were also in her classroom. Walking down the hallway, she got to her class without any incident - which was a good thing, she had almost finished putting her stuff in her desk when the bell had rang. The other kids had came walking in when a girl named Alissa had purposely knocked Lily's things off of her desk then continued to walk as she laughed.

The bullying started back in kindergarten. She used to be friends with most of the other kids but that changed when they didn't want to be her friend anymore; deciding that she was 'too weird' because she was quiet and rarely ever talked to anyone. Not only that but they felt Lily was too much of a 'baby' and a 'goody-good' to be friends with them. Of course this was untrue but no matter what Lily did they would just continue to bully her.

The teacher, walked in. Walking over to her desk she settled down the class as the principal made his morning announcements for the day. They started off with the class turning in their homework from over the weekend and of course Mrs. Williams praised Lily on her paper causing the class to make groaning sounds and Mrs. Williams to quiet the class again. Lily thought that maybe she was being bullied because of her grades in school; getting mostly A's in class. She also thought that because of this, the other kids might have been jealous of her as well. Mrs. Williams started the class off with English when a boy, named Tyler made a comment about Lily using 'big words' that were 'too big' for her own head to understand. This caused the class to burst into laughter as Lily, embarrassed tried to hide her face from any tears that might have escaped from her Amber eyes. Her black hair made a surrounding curtain hiding her head from prying eyes.

Luckily for her she sat in the back so no one barely noticed her as she stayed in that position for 10 minutes. The rest of day continued on until school was finally over. For Lily it felt like it took a year. She walked home; deciding she didn't want a repeat of this morning. When she got home she heard a noise that sounded like foot steps but again dismissed it. Opening the front door she went up the stairs to her bedroom, setting her back pack on her bed she laid back thinking about what had happened at school.

It was nothing new but to her it felt like she was in a nightmare and she couldn't wake up from it. She raised back up to find a bowl of different candy on her dresser. The bowl was a medium size bowl like the kind you would use for cereal, looking at it she saw the bowl was black with white stripes on it. A note was placed next to it that read:

** For you, Lily. Enjoy.**

She saw there were some lollipops, tootsie rolls, bubble gum, and other candies. She popped a lollipop into her mouth that was chocolate flavored and laid on her bed. She didn't want to question how a bowl of candy got into her room she just wanted the day to be over. She fell asleep when she felt someone was watching her. Lily opened her eyes to find a a tall monochrome clown looking back at her at the foot of her bed. His eyes were white as snow and his smile sent shivers down her spine when he didn't stop looking at her.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to take candy from strangers Lily?" The clown asked. His voice a bit raspy but also chilling.

"W-who are you? She asked afraid of him; showing it by hiding behind her pillow."

"Why! I'm your new friend! My name is Laughing Jack" He said as his voice perked up with an eerie tone to it. "I'm here to be your friend for life and we're going to have lots of fun together."

"H-how do you know my name?" Lily asked still scared.

"Why! My dear sweet child, I know your name because I've been watching you for quite some time. You see I've seen the way those little worms at your little hell hole of school treat you. I know how you act and how you are. There isn't nothing I don't know about you." He said with a smile that still sent chills to her spine.

"Why haven't I met you before?" She asked with some curiosity.

"Well..let's just say I had some loose ends to tie up." Laughing Jack said.

"I don't think you want to be my friend. People in my class say I'm weird and a goody-good". She told them with her head down.

He looked at her then busted out laughing. She looked at him thinking he was going to be the same as the kids in her class until Laughing Jack looked at her wrapping his arms around her as his claws stroked her hair. He stroked her hair for few minutes before holding her back as he looked straight into her eyes.

"I can't wait till we get revenge on those little worms but for now let's play a game. You do like games don't you?" He asked Lily as his cold eyes started at her. Lily felt as if Laughing Jack was looking right into her soul until she finally nodded her head in agreement. Laughing Jack smiled and let his arm extend to her as it wrapped around her small petite waist. Lily noticed that even though she was scared it didn't hurt when his arm wrapped around her. It felt like a seat belt almost; never once being dropped or thrown.

"Um..excuse me Mr. Laughing Jack but where are we going?" She asked as they passed trees, houses, and cars. Laughing Jack suddenly stopped, placing her on the ground as his arm re extended back to normal.

"No need for the mister kiddo, Laughing Jack or LJ will do just fine". He said to her. "As for where we're going we're already here. Lily do you recognize this lovely yet revolting house? He asked her in a eerie tone she heard earlier.

"Yes, that's where Alissa lives, she doesn't like me, I think we should leave." Lily told him in a worried voice.

"Nonsense Lily, we came here to have fun with Alissa and that's what we're going to do." Laughing Jack said in a dark monotone voice.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE VERY GRAPHIC SO DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THESE KINDS OF STORIES!**

**GRAPHIC CONTENT WILL INCLUDE: MURDERS, SEXUAL CONTENT, EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, AND OFFENSIVE JOKES! **

**LAUGHING JACK COPYRIGHT GOES TO SNUFFBOMB! **


	3. Alissa's Murder

It had been almost 6:30pm when the first murder began. Alissa an 8 year old was inside her home in her room playing with her toys. Her parents were at the neighbors house across the street while her older brother had been in charge of watching her - which never really happened because he would always be asleep in his room. While Alissa had continue to play she heard a raspy eerie voice coming from behind her. Looking back she saw a tall monochrome clown smiling at her; his smile quickly changed as he extended his left arm grabbing her by the neck choking her until she was almost out of breath.

Laughing Jack had flung her to the floor, Alissa tried to get up but realized that her leg was badly wounded. She quickly escaped hobbling down the hallway to her brother's room for help, when she opened the door she had made a grisly discovery. Her brother, Jason had been brutally murdered. His chest had looked liked it had been ripped open with a chainsaw; his intestines were hanging out from his body and Alissa could see his rib cage had been smashed along with his heart; inside his chest laid candy.

His eyes were still open but his mouth had lost it's tongue and had been laying on the side of his bed. Jason's throat had been slit where is shirt collar was; also visible were the slashes on his arms when he ultimately failed in defending himself. One of his eyes had been popped out from it's socket and dangled over his bed.

Alissa tried to scream but was suddenly stopped when she looked down; seeing an arm with black claws go through her stomach it was suddenly ripped apart. She dropped to the floor with her mouth and eyes opened; her intestines were sprawled all over the floor some even covering her body. The last thing she saw was Laughing Jack's smile and Lily who watched it all happen.

When her parents got home to check on her and Jason they made the same discovery until they too were brutally murdered the same way. All of them were stuffed with handfuls of candy as each laid where they were murdered. When they left, blood was splattered in the hallway and in the room. The smell of the dead bodies permuted throughout the house; when one of the neighbors noticed she hadn't seen her next door neighbors in the last few days she decided to check in on them. Opening the door she could smell the decay of the rotting bodies; as she went on inside she saw that they had all been brutally murdered, she phoned the police, soon an investigation was put into place to find out who murdered the family and why.

Lily and Laughing Jack were already back home before anyone ever saw them at the house which was now a crime scene. People were talking about it; it was the only thing they kept talking about for the next few weeks. At school everyone who knew Alissa and her family mourned them as each person left roses, notes, and picture on Alissa's desk. The only one who didn't was Lily, not because she didn't want to but because she didn't want anyone to think she somehow was involved since somehow people would speculate it was her as in the past.

The police were questioning everyone at school and neighbors to see if Alissa had any enemies. Of course, most of the kids at school stated that Alissa didn't like Lily while some even said Alissa deserved what happened to her but that was kept in secret. When Lily got home the police were already there talking to her parents. When one of the detectives questioned Lily, she maintained that she walked home and stayed home that night as usual doing her chores and homework. Her parents alibied her because Lily had called her mother telling her she had gotten home; when the detectives checked the phone records it had been concluded that Lily had indeed called her mother because the phone caller id had the work number Lily dialed and the house number on her mother's cellphone.

That night Lily was laying in her bed when Laughing Jack appeared in her room. Standing in the corner he made his way towards Lily's bed standing above her. She saw him but didn't say anything, Laughing Jack noticed this; gently nudging her over.

"What's wrong kiddo? You look a little sad?" He asked her.

"I don't want to get into trouble with the police. What if something happens to me then what do I do?" She asked him in a voice that sounded like she had been crying a little bit.

Laughing Jack chuckled a bit before answering her. To him it seemed kind of silly to worry about such things. Of course he knew that nothing would happen to Lily because who would want to mess with a friend of a killer clown? Nonetheless, Laughing Jack comforted her. For him personally, he never felt this attached to a child before since Issac but he felt some sense of responsibility for her.

The weekend came and all people could do was talk about how Alissa and her family were sweet and kind. Some even had their own theories on why they were murdered but Lily made a point not to talk about it. Instead she stayed in her room playing. Her parents were away and Lily had been responsible enough to stay by herself; after all no one ever called or came at the door on the weekends since she didn't have any friends except for Laughing Jack.

When she came back from the kitchen she found a black box sitting on her pale purple bed; she picked up the box, opening it to find it was empty. She turned around to find Laughing Jack was standing behind her. She looked up at him wondering if she was supposed to pick up the box or even open it. When she put the box in his hand she saw that he had smiled down at her. He patted her on the top of her head and placed the box on her dresser next to her bed.

"What's that box?" She finally asked him.

"This box is where I will stay for now. When it's closed you know I'm still here, when it's open I left but I'll return." He told her.

"So you're going to sleep in there?" She asked looking at the box as she wondered how he would fit inside the box.

"I can disappear and change my size, if you need me just open the box and I'll come out." He finished as he looked straight into her eyes.

She looked at the box for awhile before noticing that Laughing Jack was gone. She saw that the bowl of candy was full again; looking back at the box it was closed. She kissed the top of the box before playing again. When her parents returned they questioned where she got the candy and black box. Lily told them that she bought it from the store to have something 'different' in her room. Her parents decided to take her out to dinner for a change and although she was having fun since her parents were always away on important business meetings and working all the time she missed Laughing Jack. It was weird because they had only been friends for a day.

When they came home they were about to relax when a knock at the door. Lily's father answered the door to find Alissa's aunt and uncle of her mother's side standing there. They only met two times but when Lily's father offered them to come in they wanted to ask if Alissa knew anything about who would murder their niece and her family. When Lily said no they asked if she would want to go to the funeral which she politely declined.

By the time they got done talking, it was 9:30pm and Lily was feeling tired. That night it was raining with thunder and lightning, Lily had gotten scared and with all the people talking about the murder it worried her. She raised up from her bed looking at the black box. She put in in her lap wondering if she should open it or not. The lightning flashed as the thunder came few minutes after which made her jump up a little. She quickly opened it and Laughing Jack soon came out; his eyes shined in the dark as the lightning made them even more noticeable.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"I'm scared, I was wondering if you can sleep in my bed until the morning. Please?" She asked as a loud thunder clap made her jump.

Laughing Jack looked at her and eventually agreed to stay in her bed for the night. She scooted her body over to make room for him. When he laid down she laid close to him as his arm was placed over her. She didn't seem scared anymore; not jumping up. For her she seemed really attached to Laughing Jack, hoping that they would best friends until he said 'for life'.

* * *

**LAUGHING JACK COPYRIGHT GOES TO SNUFFBOMB!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTE: IT IS COMMON FOR KIDS WHO ARE AFRAID OF LIGHTNING OR THUNDER TO WANT TO BE COMFORTED BY AN ADULT! NO HE'S NOT GOING TO TURN INTO PEDOPHILE!  
**


	4. A Trip to A Carnival

The weekend was over and school had came. All weekend Lily and Laughing Jack were playing different games but for now it was over as it was Monday; the beginning of a long week. Normally, Lily would not be happy to go to school but this time was different; she didn't know why she was happy but she assumed it had to do with Laughing Jack being her best friend. They had only met few days ago and it had already seemed that they had known each other forever. All day they would play together even making Lily laugh which she hadn't done in quite some time, yes things for Lily really seemed to be looking up. Even the bullying was starting to quiet down since people at school assumed it was because of Alissa's bullying that got her murdered. Of course this was all true but Lily wouldn't say anything; she would just go on with her own business.

People at school were also being somewhat nicer to Lily, not only was this shocking to her but it was also shocking that her bullying days seemed to be behind her. The only exception was Tyler who despite what people had said didn't stop him from bullying Lily; he would still tease her, pull her hair, and knock her things off of her desk. Of course Lily expected this from Tyler, even they used to be friends until he started to hang out with Alissa instead of her. Some people even thought that Lily was jealous of Alissa but that couldn't be further from the truth then people saying Lily was originally a blonde - it was ridiculous to think that.

It was recess when all the kids were let outside to play on the playground. Lily just kept to herself but she missed playing with Laughing Jack, he made her laugh which made her feel happy. She was just sitting in the far corner of the playground with her back against the fence covering her face in her arms. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the fence. When she looked she saw Laughing Jack looking straight at her.

"Aren't you going to play?" He asked.

"No, the other kids don't really want me to play with them so I just sit here." She said in a low tone.

"Well we're going to have our own fun instead, hell it'd be more fun than playing with these little bastards and soon everyone will want to play with you." He said in excitement.

"I'm not allowed to leave school, I'll get into trouble." She told him.

"Who's going to notice one kid gone when there's other little brats running around screaming their heads off? Not that I'm calling you one but come on, it's not like I'm not going to bring you back, I'll bring you back before recess even ends. What do you say kiddo?"

Lily thought about it for few minutes, she watched the other kids playing; not even noticing her before she got up and dusted herself off. she held up her arms wanting to be picked up over the fence. Laughing Jack extended his arm then proceeded to wrap it around her waist until she was over on the other side of the fence with him. Lily, then gave Laughing Jack a hug which was unexpected for both of them but Laughing Jack hugged her back before wrapping his arm around her waist again. Soon they had disappeared without no one even knowing they were gone.

20 minutes had past before they had arrived at an abandoned carnival. The colors had nearly faded, all the games were barely even working, and everything was falling apart. Laughing Jack took her hand; leading her inside, there they walked inside a circus tent where the seats were covered in dust including the stage. A switch was then turned on as the light struggled to stay on but would go off and on again making it hard to see inside the circus tent.

Lily looked at all the different costumes with their masks attached to them. She walked into a room that had a star on the door; when she looked inside she saw more costumes and a vanity with different makeup placed on it. When she walked out she saw a long hallway with different doors but decided not to go in, just in case she wasn't supposed to. On her way back she saw Laughing Jack sitting in a chair, she went over to him wondering what he was doing when she got close enough to him she saw him holding long hooks with chains attached to them. She then saw he was cleaning them each one he made sure they were clean.

She stood in front of him not waiting long before he noticed she was standing there. Laughing Jack set down the hooks next to him on the floor before Lily stepped closer to him. She wasn't sure why he had rusty old hooks but didn't want to ask him, she waited patiently before Laughing Jack silently motioned her that she could come over to him. Lily sat down in front of him which made him chuckle a bit, she didn't know why he was chuckling all she did was sit on the floor.

"What's so funny?" She asked with curiosity.

"Why are you sitting on the floor? He asked her, bending down to her eye level.

"There's no where else to sit so I just sat on the floor." She answered.

Laughing picked her up and sat her in his lap he then picked up one of the hooks he sat down next to him few moments before. Lily looked at the hooks. They were rusty hooks with a sharp jagged point to it, some of the rust came off of it when she touched it. There was an engraving on the side of it but hard to make out what it said with the rust covering it and the engraving coming off of it. Laughing Jack held the hook in his hand looking at it before he turned his head to give Lily his full attention.

"Lily, do you know what we're going to do with these hooks?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said to him confused by what he was going to do.

"We're going to play another little game and there will be only 2 winners. In the mean time let's go on some of the rides kiddo before you have to go back to that hell hole of a place." He said to her.

Lily and Laughing Jack rode on most of the rides. They went on the Ferris Wheel first which Lily loved because she could see all of the carnival from the top. They went around 6 times before the ride was over; when they were walking to the next ride, Lily saw a fun house that also had mirrors inside they walked through laughing at themselves in the reflections of the fun house mirrors. When they reached the end Laughing Jack handed her cotton candy which made most of her face and hands all sticky.

Laughing Jack dragged her onto a roller coaster. As the ride reached the top it went down the slope fast, they were screaming as the roller coaster turned upside down, going on loops, and turning left to right fast. The roller coaster then reached the top of another slope then went back down fast before making one last turn to come to a complete stop. Lily noticed the time and saw she only had 10 minutes left before she had to go back to school, she made her way to a booth where you had to throw balls into a cup to get a prize. When she couldn't get one in Jack hopped over the booth and took down a stuffed panda bear presenting it to her.

She laughed and took her large prize as they headed back to her school. Jack made a quick stop to Lily's house; placing the panda bear on her bed before quickly making it back to her school just in time before the bell rang to go back to class. Lily hugged Jack goodbye before heading to her classroom, when she turned around she saw that he was gone until she saw him after school.

Over the next few days, Mrs. Williams became quite concerned about Lily. She noticed that she would spend time all by herself and even mentioning an 'imaginary' friend named Laughing Jack or Jack, saying that she hoped he would like his presents. Although to her it was normal for kids her age to have imaginary friends Mrs. Williams grew even more concerned when Lily started to draw pictures of a black and white clown holding Lily as they sat in a chair in what appeared to be a tent. Some of the pictures raised questions as Lily would sometimes draw Laughing Jack with what looked like blood on his hands and clothes, what even shocked her the most was Lily smiling in the pictures; always smiling. Of course Lily said that since Halloween was coming up that she thought it'd be a nice Halloween picture since Halloween was all about scaring people. Mrs. Williams relaxed a bit but not too relaxed to where she didn't worry about Lily.

That day Mrs. Williams asked Lily's parents to come in to have a talk with her about Lily's behavior. When they were talking about Lily's pictures and her 'imaginary' friend they showed some concern but told Mrs. Williams that there was nothing to worry about; reassuring her that Lily was fine that she just 'created' Laughing Jack to have a friend.

When they gotten home they had a talk with Lily and she assured them that she was fine and nothing was bothering her. When they asked more questions Lily answered them - Although she did tell few lies but it was to keep playing with Laughing Jack and she didn't want to lose her only friend she had left. After hours of talking Lily finally was able to go up to her room. Shutting the door behind her she was upset that her parents would think she was doing anything wrong just because of some pictures. She took them out and looked at them for awhile before setting them down next to her; she wasn't sure if Laughing Jack would've liked her drawing him at school if he didn't want anyone to find out about him but nonetheless she did. Lily hoped he wouldn't be mad at her since it was a good drawing of them.

Lily put her pictures up on the dresser, finally feeling tired she fell asleep not even noticing that Jack was looking at her pictures. He smiled at them even chuckling a bit but also amazed at how much detail she managed to put in each one. One of them, where Lily was sitting in his lap realized that it was from today. He liked the creativity and decided to keep them since he did see it was for him so he saw no harm in it.

He too was feeling tired so he fell asleep right next to Lily; seeing that she was smiling he made sure not to wake her up for the next day they were about to play their little game. He hoped that like the other game Lily would be used to his games. He even got her to not be so freaked out when he would tell a dead baby joke now and again.

He thought about the look Lily gave him when he told her a dead baby joke and how uncomfortable it made her - Not because she couldn't handle it but because she wasn't still quite used to his sense of humor which to him was quite understandable.

***Flashback***

"Hey kiddo, do you want to hear a joke?" He asked her one day while they were playing. They had been playing different games all day, when they had gotten a chance to rest Jack thought about telling her a joke.

"Sure." She said to him smiling at all the fun they were having.

"How is a baby like a grape?" He asked her.

"Um..I don't know, how?" She asked confused.

"They both give a little wine when you squish them." He told her as he started to laugh.

Lily looked at him horrified but after awhile knew that it was just how he was and after awhile didn't mind it; even laughing with him at some of the his jokes. When she told him one he laughed not only was he shocked that she would tell him one but also that she would laugh with him as well. For the rest of the day they told each other jokes as they laughed after each one.

***End flashback***

Jack would never say this aloud but he grew very attached to Lily knowing that no one was ever going to separate them and if they tried he would ultimately kill one was going to take Lily away from him. For now she was just a little girl that needed his guidance into the harsh reality of the world. They would play together for as long as she liked as long as they had remained friends for life.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LAUGHING JACK COPYRIGHT GOES TO SNUFFBOMB!**


	5. Halloween

It was finally Lily's favorite holiday, Halloween. Lily had been planning what she was going to be for the last few days; it had been hard because she would change her mind whenever she saw a better looking costume or had another idea on what she wanted to be. Finally after deciding she decided to be an apocalyptic zombie with fake blood along with making stitches. Her parents of course wanted her to wear a 'normal' Halloween costume such as a princess, fairy, or cartoon character but after many arguments they finally let her chose her own costume. She had been working on her costume for the last week and it even made Laughing Jack curious.

Some people thought that for a 7 year old it would be a little to extreme to have an 'apocalyptic zombie' costume but to Lily it was fun not to have an ordinary costume. People even questioned her on whether her sanity was intact or not - it was, she was just being herself. She wasn't part of any subculture and never once thought about associating in one; she was just a 7 year old who happened to like things that others don't. Who cared if she mostly wore dark colors with light colors or all dark colors? Who cared if she like strange and unusual stuff? She never understood why people would care so much about it.

By the time she was finished it was almost time for her to go trick or treating, when she was putting on the finishing touches up with some face paint when Laughing Jack appeared behind her. He had become curious at what Lily had been doing all week when they were finished having fun and playing games. She had been somewhat secretive; this made Laughing Jack more curious then before because whenever he'd come out of his box she'd quickly hid what she was doing.

Laughing Jack watched with fascination as Lily carefully put her Halloween face paint on her face making stitches, bloody cracks in her head, even making it look like there was a hole on the side of her mouth. Lily noticed that he was watching; she didn't know what'd he think when he saw her costume. It took almost 30 minutes to complete her look and with some contact lenses she put in, her costume was finally complete. She looked proud of the work she did by herself and was eager to show it off.

"Ta-da!" She said spinning around. "Well, what do you think of my Halloween costume." She said smiling.

"Hmm." He said as he walked around her examining her costume.

"You don't like it?" She asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"I like the costume. It's better than any of the other costumes I've seen in a very long time." He told her.

"Do you want to come trick or treating with me? No one will know you're a killer, you'll just look like you're wearing a costume." She said as she got excited.

"Well, it has been awhile since I went out on Halloween night and I would LOVE to kill - I mean scare children." He said. "Oh what the hell, I'll go trick or treating, nothing like scaring those little bratty fucks until they shit their pants!" He said in excitement.

Lily looked at him with a smile. She couldn't help but laugh; imagining kid's faces when Laughing Jack would scare them - especially the kids in her class. They were just in time to go trick or treating as they saw other people already out getting some candy. Lily was excited as they both walked down the sidewalk, not only was it her favorite time of year but she was trick or treating with Laughing Jack. They both knew no one would assume that he was a killer just another person in a 'costume'.

They came to the first house, Mr. and Mrs. Martin. They were a middle aged couple, nice but once in awhile they were hard to get along with. Like the other kids they both said trick or treat getting handfuls of candy; Jack was surprised at how much candy he got for someone who wasn't really a kid. No, people just assumed that he was just a teenager that like the others still liked to go trick or treating - after all you were never to old right? Once in awhile Jack would scare kids in order for them to drop their candy and run - either by laughing manically or by doing a horrid sounding scream. Of course this would always work; Jack would smile as they would run away and he would pick up the candy; splitting it with Lily. She laughed when he would do this, in return he would laugh.

"Children, they scare so easily as they shit their pants in fear." He said.

"Well, I would too if you did the same to me." She said back to him.

He looked at her, smiling. They continued onto their journey to get more candy; after awhile Jack got bored because although he liked getting the candy half of it, he had the need to play tricks on people. Not only had it been awhile but he felt they were doing more treating than tricking. Lily agreed as she looked into her bucket seeing it was almost full, she was distracted momentarily when Tyler had came up with his group of friends - formally Alissa's and began to tease her because of her costume. One of the girls said it looked like she got it in a swamp while another boy said she was a rag for Halloween.

"Who's your stupid friend Lily? Did you pay him to go trick or treating with you?" He asked as they all laughed.

To Laughing Jack they were the perfect little candidates for his fun. He knew he could have so much fun with them, hoping they wouldn't be too tired or too horrified to not want to play anymore. Lily, inside was smiling because she and Laughing Jack were thinking the same thing but of course it was Halloween and a more 'lighter' prank would be just enough to scare them shitless or even cry to their mommies.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that if you can't say anything nice then don't say it at all?" Laughing Jack said in a dark monotone voice.

"You don't even scare me so don't try it." Tyler said to him in a faux brave voice.

Lily knew he was scared. rarely has anyone tried to intimidate Tyler but she knew Laughing Jack could easily intimidate anyone that dared cross him. He stood there eyeing Tyler as his cold icy eye watched every move that he made. He didn't flinch or back down from this so-called bully. Suddenly Laughing Jack let out a more horrid scream, they widen their eyes in fear as they all started to back away almost running. Lily started to laugh as some even tripped over the others to get away from Laughing Jack. She noticed that they dropped their candy, Lily who had brought her wagon - in case her bucket got to heavy to carry started to put their buckets in her wagon.

It was almost 12am before they got home - her parents, were at a Halloween business party and would be home at 12:30am at the latest as they wrote on the note that was taped to her door. Lily was kind of sad, her parents never really spent any time with her; if they did it was always cut short by a call from work or an emergency. That all changed because now she had Laughing Jack, they looked through all the candy seeing which candy was the best. Laughing Jack filled up on lollipops while Lily filled up on candy bars.

Soon after Lily had gone to sleep as Laughing Jack placed her on her bed. He wasn't sure if she would need him later on so he decided to leave the box open just in case. This time he placed his box next to Lily on her bed as she quietly slept. A lullaby played softly - it almost sounded like Pop! Goes The Weasel except without any words which soothed her right to sleep calmly.


	6. Tyler's Murder

It was November 5th when another murder had occurred, this time it was Tyler. He had been walking in the park; taking a short cut from his friend's house when he was brutally murdered by an unknown assailant. It had been few hours before anyone had called the police because his parents thought he was just hanging out with other friends, they called when he wasn't home by 7:30pm. If he was late then he would call and tell his parents.

This time however, Lily who wasn't frightened anymore by Laughing Jack killing, even had a role to play in Tyler's murder. Laughing Jack of course did most of the work but Lily helped which she was happy that'd she did this time. More over, she was surprised at how she was frightened by the gruesome sight that had been left at the park.

***Flashback***

It was November 5th, a Saturday when one of Tyler's friends called him and asked if he wanted to come over and hangout with him for few hours. Tyler of course said yes but checked with his parents to see if it'd be okay, they had said yes and with that Tyler got ready to go over to friend's house. It was a normal day as nothing was out of the usual; clear blue sky with hardly any clouds as he heard the birds chirping, people talking to one another, and cars driving past him. He decided to take a short cut through the park - which he'd always done to save himself some time, not only that but it was quicker. Tyler stopped by a hot dog vending machine that was near to get a hot dog and then proceeded to continue on his way. By the time he had finished his hot dog he was at his friend's house.

His friend, Jason had opened the door when the door bell ranged letting Tyler into his house. His house was quite large as his parents were an investor and real estate agent. naturally they headed towards Jason's room to play video games while eating snacks but also watching tv. They played for hours before Tyler had noticed that it was 3:30pm, he had already been at Jason's house for nearly 5-6 hours before he realized he still had time to hangout before heading back home by the latest 7:30pm.

They agreed on going to a local pizza place to get 2 pizzas and drinks as well as playing at the arcade. On the way there they talked about Lily and her 'hired' friend a 'teenager' named Jack. Both thought Lily was quite weird because of not only the way she acted but also what she wore. She mostly wore dark colors every day. They continued to talk about her; making fun of her when they suddenly had the idea to pull a prank on her.

The prank they wanted to do was simple but would also humiliate Lily. They wanted to see her not only be humiliated but also cry while running away. That would be the best prank they would do to Lily. They would need supplies for the prank; after they had ate their pizzas they went to the store and got a bucket, paint, glow in the dark spray paint, and a runway cloth that would be long enough.

They knew that a school dance would be tomorrow so they planned it all out which took until the time Tyler would have to go home. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't live to see if the prank would be successful or turn into a disaster for he too would suffer the same fate as Alyssa but this time a bit more - well a lot more gruesome then Alyssa had.

Tyler had said goodbye to Jason and started to head home. He looked at his watch and it read 6:55pm, he knew he had plenty of time to make in time for dinner if he'd take the short cut through the park again. However, this would be the last time he'd ever take the short cut. While he was half way through the sidewalk path he was hit in the back of his head; knocking him out.

When he woke up 15 minutes later, he realized that he was on the other side of the park where everyone said was 'haunted'. He found himself tied to an old, rotting tree by his wrists that were tied to a large branch. He tried to free himself but the rope was too strong to break. He kept moving around to see if the rope would break in half but that too didn't work. Suddenly he heard a menacing laugh coming from the right side of him and a rustle of bushes.

There walking out was Laughing Jack. His smile an eerie one, sent shivers down Tyler's back as he continued to laugh while walking over to Tyler. He saw that Lily was close behind him in an eerie happy mood that to him, seemed an unnatural sense of 'happy'.

"Well, well, well..what do we have here? It seems someone got all tied up at the last minute." Laughing Jack said as he started to laugh as he watched Tyler struggle getting down from the tree branch.

"What did I do to you?" Tyler asked in a scared voice, realizing he couldn't escape.

"You've done plenty of things to deserve this. Isn't that right Lily?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Indeed he has..a lot of mean things." She said to him in a mock pouty face.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Tyler asked, sweat coming down his face.

"I don't know..Lily my dear, what do you think we should to this poor little bastard?" He asked her gleefully.

"He deserves to be severely tortured. I want him to be electrocuted and have his organs ripped out one by one from his body. I think it'd be fun for him to watch as his life is being ripped from him slowly. Please Jack, can we please make him watch?"

"Of course we can kiddo, after all what fun would it be if he didn't enjoy the show himself?" He replied back to her.

Lily started to clap while jumping up and down. The expression on her face looked like one of a maniac killer. To Lily, this was going to be the most fun she'd ever have in her life. She couldn't wait to see Tyler suffer or see the expression on his face as he would be electrocuted as well as having his organs ripped out.

Lily had to admit that she had been secretly wanting this to happen to Tyler. All the times he bullied her and even gotten other kids to get involved would now be paid for. In fact she was more then excited to see this happen, to Lily no one would ever bully her again - all thanks to her only friend Laughing Jack. Not only did she wish for this to happen he had even imagined what it'd be like for all her bullies to 'disappear'.

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a painful, agonizing scream coming from Tyler. She looked to see that Jack had cut him open; leaving a bloody gash down his chest. Lily was surprisingly not stunned by this at all, it only made her want to see more; she wanted to hear Tyler scream again.

She heard a loud raking noise from behind her, turning around she saw an old steal chair that looked like something the guards in prison would use to electrocute dangerous felons. She found herself getting more exciting as it got closer to Tyler; she then saw and old hooked up wired generator that hadn't been used in years - judging by the layers of dust.

Laughing Jack ripped Tyler off of the tree which left his wrists badly bloodied as the rope dug severely into his skin leaving small blood clotted gashes on them as it hurt to even move his wrists. Laughing Jack then tightened the restraints around Tyler's wrists even harder; making him scream when more pressure was put onto them.

With his chest and wrists bloodied he sat helpless in the chair as he sat there when suddenly, a jolt of electricity ran through his mangled body. Lily and Laughing Jack could see his organs were pulsating out of control when Lily turned the dial up even more. Tyler's mouth began to foam with saliva. His head was bobbing back and forth as his body was trying to fight off the electricity that was surging through his body.

His eyes were wide open for every single wave of electricity, his eyes felt they were going to pop out. Laughing stopped it only to smash his exposed rib cage along with his organs. Lily ripped out some of his organs as well; then she kissed Tyler's lips before ripping out his heart; squeezing it until it was nothing but dripping blood in her hand.

Tyler, with his mouth open and eyes wide sat there. Still strapped to the chair, Lily decapitated him; ripping out his eyes before proceeding step on his head.

Lily turned to Laughing Jack - who would admit that he was was impressed and smiled at him as if nothing ever happened. She walked over to him; taking his hand as they began to walk out of the park. Their victim just stayed where he was at, his body stiff from the torture he had endured but he soullessly watched as his murderers walked away.

***End Flashback***


	7. 10 Years Later

It had been 10 years since Tyler and Alyssa's mysterious murders. The police were unable to find the assailant or assailants who were responsible for the murders. Nobody liked to talk about it because it would bring too much pain for the family members to remember. When people did bring it up, the family members would just leave the room or walk away; not wanting to hear anymore.

Lily, was now 17 years old; a senior in high school. She had grown up so much that people would say that they didn't recognize her. She toned down her dark clothing some but still wore dark colors. Her hair was long and shiny that contrasted against her Amber eyes. The people she'd meet said she would leave a mysterious impression on them; making them want to know more about her and when she would invite some people over to her house there were some things that you were never allowed to touch - one of them being Laughing Jack's box would he would resign to.

Once she had a friend over and had made the mistake of touching the box and had paid dearly for touching it. She didn't want anyone touching the box - not even her parents, friends, or other family members.

The box, was a beautiful box. It was a medium size box that was pure onyx and striped with white on the inside. It sat on her dresser where Laughing Jack had originally placed it. Lily had since placed black lace underneath it to give it more of a beautiful Victorian type of look to it which she loved. In fact her room did have a Victorian feel to it with the antique looking furniture, the paintings, and her bed. Of course her walls were a pale lavender and contrasted nicely to her dark furniture - some she had repainted.

Laughing Jack had still remained her best friend and she loved that he hadn't gone away to find a new friend. Laughing Jack of course, didn't mind staying with a now grown Lily - in fact she had become quite interested in what he liked and was fascinated by the stories he'd tell her about other children who had left him to find new friends or he had simply no use to be their friend anymore.

She would spend hours talking to Laughing Jack and now that she was 17 she felt less scared when she would go with Laughing Jack to his world or when he would kill someone because it was fun or he was bored. Once he brought her to his world and what she saw was amazing but also some would find it horrid.

The sky was a dark crimson with even a dark shade of red clouds that almost looked black. The ground felt like you were stepping on old bones as you walked, there were old abandon buildings and parks were the residents would go to including the children who had been murdered and brought back to here which was unusual to most people but not to Lily. The would go to his world or an old abandoned carnival and do all types of different things until she had to return back home.

Laughing Jack would sometimes be away for few days but always came back and always kept his promises.

Lily herself, had gain few admirers from her school which came to both her surprise as well as Laughing Jack's as he wondered who they were and what they looked like - not that it really mattered to him but once in awhile he would get this emotion in him that caused him to get mad and want to know more about what he called her 'bastard admirers who knew shit about Lily.

Lily laughed and explained to him that he was getting jealous. Laughing Jack denied he was 'jealous' and proceeded to ensure that he was only interested in what he called his 'fun'. Lily laughed but let Laughing Jack to his fun.

One day the door bell rang, Lily answered it of course as her parents were still busy as when she was little. She opened the door to find one of her 'admirers' standing in front of her. His name was Kevin, he was considered to be one of the popular boys in her school but Lily never thought he'd come to her house especially out of no where.

Laughing Jack peered out wondering who the visitor was. He watched as Lily had invited him in wondering herself what he was doing here. They sat down on the couch talking for what seemed 20 minutes before they headed up to her room. Laughing Jack went back into his box as he heard footsteps and talking. He looked to find that Lily was still talking to Kevin and it seemed to go over pretty well - from her view anyways.

Time past and after he left Jack came out and looked at Lily who was slightly blushing and shocked.

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"He said he loved me." She replied to him.

Laughing Jack looked at her for a moment before realizing that this could mean the end of their friendship. With a boyfriend in the picture there would be no need for Laughing Jack anymore or to play games.

That night he disappeared, all he left was the last bowl of candy; placing it where it usually sat and left a note, it needed no other words except for one:

**"Goodbye"**

The next morning came and Lily could barely remember anything about the previous day until she remembered that Kevin had come over and told her he loved her. She was still shocked by this because she didn't think he loved her, looking around the room she noticed that there was a note next to her bowl of candy. This time she was saddened by the note when she read it.

She also noticed that the black box was missing as well. There was nothing she could do except hope that Laughing Jack, her one and best friend would come back. Lily knew it would be a long shot if he did since he told her that he befriends other children that are lonely in the world who needed a friend.

She had to get ready for school - Monday, and she didn't really focus on anything like she usually had. The only thing that was on her mind was why did Laughing Jack leave her. When other tried to get her attention she'd start not to pay attention which caused some irritation and frustration with others including her teachers.

The day ended and she hoped that Laughing Jack would be on her bed waiting for her like he always had or just be coming back from one of his 'games' and be covered in blood - hoping it'd be a dream. She thought that maybe this was a game and he was just having fun with her.

She went into her room to find that it was still the same as when she left it in the morning. Sad, she laid down on her bed hoping that her best friend would return to her as the loneliness began to set in her.

* * *

**THIS THE FIRST CHAPTER WHERE LILY IS A TEENAGER! THE STORY WILL CONTINUE ON DURING HER LAST YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL!**

**THERE'S ONLY FEW MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS STORY ENDS!**

**THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE VERY GRAPHIC AND SEXUAL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Humiliation and Revenge

It had been few weeks since Laughing Jack had left Lily. She still wondered about him, still hoping that he'd come back and it could be like nothing ever happened. Lily knew it was a long shot that he would ever come back - especially since Kevin was now her boyfriend and Laughing Jack knew their friendship wouldn't last for much longer. She wished for the past few weeks that she see him but whenever she looked the more hope she had lost. Soon she began to feel distant again from everyone, Laughing Jack had brought her out of her shell and Lily felt like she was converting back into it again.

She started to remember the times she and Laughing Jack would play games in or outside. Most of the time she'd think more about him than her school work including her grades which took a dive from As down to Ds even few Fs. She couldn't just explain to people that her only friend in the world who happened to be a homicidal killer clown who kills children had stopped being friends with her - they'd send her to the asylum; thinking she was crazy that her still 'imaginary' friend had left her. Even worse they would wonder why a 17 year old would still have an imaginary friend still.

Now, it had become hard to focus on other things. She tried to focus on positive things like maybe Laughing Jack was befriending a new little kid in need of his friendship or he was back in his world doing what he wants and not what a 17 year old wants to do.

The day seemed long and she was spending it with Kevin, although she loved him - which she hardly ever told anyone that she still remained distant from him; sometimes going few days without contact with him. She would try to explain she was going through a difficult time but she knew that excuse was running low on his patience ad everyone else's who've tried to talk to her.

Soon it was prom and Kevin had asked Lily to come with him to prom to take her mind off of what seemed to be bothering her but how could she just take her mind off of Laughing Jack? Her only friend had not come back and he just expected her to get her mind off of it? Although she tried to be polite about the situation she tried to but it didn't help at all. She had gone to the doctor and he had informed her parents that she was clinically depressed.

Clinically depressed? Who in the hell was this guy to say she was clinically depressed and prescribing her medicine? She wanted to fight about it but held off in case she did anything that she would regret later on. She nodded and did what the doctor had told her to do, take 2 pills once a day and if that didn't help come back and see him.

_Oh I'll see you alright, I'll see you in a body bag as you scream for your life not to be taken away as I slowly cut you open and peel your skin off till I can see your insides. She thought to herself while in the doctor's office._

Of course she was only thinking it, if Laughing Jack was here they would've done that night which she wouldn't have mind.

What she didn't know was that she was all part of a plan Kevin and his friends were planning. Kevin had manipulated her into thinking he loved her. In fact he was Alyssa's cousin and he knew she and him had never met before. Kevin was suspicious of his cousin's murder including Lily who had claimed she had 'no part' in it. He knew it was a damn lie and now he was going to get Lily back for what she did to his cousin even if it meant humiliating her.

He had gotten her a dress, he would write in glow in the dark paint the words 'whore' and murderer' on the front and back of it. He had to keep the dress hidden from Lily; telling her he had already gotten her a dress to wear and she wouldn't need to worry about anything but to just wear the dress and show up.

He was also planning something else but decided to keep that part only to himself. He never told anyone what he was planning besides the dress part which would only take place in just 2 days. He remained somewhat distant from Lily; saying he was busy or had things to do which in part he was somewhat lying. In reality he was making sure his plan was full proof and hoping that no one would interfere or stop it from happening, no teachers, other students, or a killer clown.

The prom had come and Kevin brought over Lily's dress. It was a purple and black silk dress with a black sash that tied in back. The front of it was short while the back of it was long. When Lily was finished getting ready she walked down stairs unaware of what was written on her dress. She thought she looked beautiful but to Kevin she was just going to get humiliated in front of everyone but kept smiling secretly knowing what was awaiting for Lily.

When they arrived, the lights had gone out revealing what was written on Lily's dress. Everyone was laughing at her and even cussing her out and when she looked down she quickly tried to leave only for people to block her way; shoving her, almost tripping her, and even some ripped her she finally got out of the building, her dress was nearly all ripped up.

All her make up had run down her face had smudged as she was crying in the bathroom. Luckily for no one else was in there with her to see or hear her crying. After about 10 minutes of calming herself down and washing her face off she decided to go to her locker to get her extra clothes to wear to go home since her dress was ripped. When she got to her locker she opened it, grabbed her clothes an headed back to the bathroom to quickly change then call her parents to pick her up.

All she could do while she was changing was how to get revenge on all of them for laughing, tripping her, and ripping her dress. Most of all she wanted revenge on Kevin for planning the whole thing. When she finished she put all what she was wearing with her dress in a small bag then headed outside to make the phone call to her parents. She was hoping they'd still be awake since it was only 7:30pm and the prom started at 6:30pm. Hopefully they'd think it was boring and she wanted to go home.

When no one answered the phone she decided the best way for her was to walk to the nearest bus station and wait for the bus to come. She looked in her pocket to make sure she had change for the bus then she had set off for the nearest bus station.

When she was walking she suddenly fell to the ground; hitting her head hard on the pavement. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, when she looked to see why she saw Kevin was on top of her pinning her down with the help of some of his friends. She tried to break free but they'd hold her down even tighter; digging their nails into her wrists and leaving marks on them.

She heard Kevin laugh as he began to rip off her pants and cut open her shirt and bra. She knew what was going to happen but she didn't want it to happen. She was hoping that someone would come and stop it from happening as she tried to scream for help but was kept silent by Kevin as he placed his hand over her mouth.

She felt the cool air hit her legs as she saw her pants were tossed aside and her bra was doing little to nothing to help keep herself revealed as it tried to protect her from the cold. She felt Kevin's hand trace over her silk panties which made Lily moan a little bit. She didn't want to moan but it felt good and she didn't want to admit it.

Then she felt him grab her pussy as he pulled her panties off; unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers. Lily felt a sudden jolt as his dick pushed into her pussy making her scream with pain as he kept doing it over and over.

When his friends flipped her over on her stomach he went in her from behind making her scream even harder. She felt hands groping her breasts as Kevin kept going in and out of her ass. She was screaming in pain from it all wanting it to stop and she just wanted to die. The pain seemed to last for hours as it continued on.

Kevin's friends even took turns with her doing anything they wanted with her since she was helpless to stop them. She kept trying to scream only for her mouth to be covered once again.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a nursery rhyme playing. They stopped to see where it was coming from, suddenly one of Kevin's friends fell to the ground. As they rushed to look they saw a giant hole in his abdomen; his organs had fell onto the pavement into a large pool of blood.

They heard a menacing laugh from the dark as the other friend got stabbed in the back of his head with what appeared to be a rusty hook. Lily recognized the hook from when she was little and she was shown them by Laughing Jack. She saw his friend fall straight to the ground in another pool of blood with the hook going straight through.

Lily quickly put her pants on as she watched them getting killed one by one. The only one that was left was Kevin who tried to hide only to hear the same menacing laugh getting louder as he met his fate with his chest getting ripped open and his ribs getting smashed one by one as bits and pieces began to pierce his vital organs.

Lily looked around as she saw blood dripping down into the street where each of bodies laid. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around she was surprised to see who had killed them all.


	9. Murders of Students

Lily looked up to see Laughing Jack standing right behind her with an almost sadistic smile on his face. Looking around she saw each of the dead bodies with their expressionless faces looking back at her. Some of the organs had lost all of the blood and the pools of blood had dried on the pavement along with the blood on the street.

Laughing Jack looked around; pleased with his work then walked away. Lily noticed this and ran after him, still kind of weak she tried to catch up the best she could; trying not to fall into the street. She wondered where he was heading until she realized he was heading back to her house.

She continued to follow him without saying a word when they reached her house. Lily saw her parents were gone for the night and noticed they had left the extra key under the mat for her when she returned home. Lily opened the door; hurrying past Jack up the stairs to her room; locking it behind her. Sitting alone in the dark she began to cry.

Suddenly, she saw Laughing Jack appear out of nowhere in her room. It looked like he was digging around for something in what looked like a dark demonic chest that sat in the corner from where she was at. It struck her curious what he was looking for. She wondered if she should ask any questions or stay quiet until he spoke to her but the chest seemed to call for her; to look inside it to see what was in it.

" I bet you're wondering where I was at for the last few weeks aren't you?" He asked which made Lily realize he was standing right in front of her.

"Actually, yes I am curious as to why you left." She replied back to him.

"You see kiddo, I can't stay in this world for very long without needing to go back to my world. Of course there are the few rare exceptions but in this case it would be different. I didn't intend to leave you very long nor did I plan for anything to happen to you. That's all going to change now Lily, you see I've grown very quite fond of you more so then I've had with any other child. Do you recognize these chained hooks that I'm holding in my hands?"

"Aren't those the hooks you showed me back at the old carnival when I was little?" She asked as she looked at them.

"Correct, we're finally going to use them. This is a special circumstance and I've been saving these just for this time." He said in a familiar dark tone that used to frighten her back when she was little.

"Come Lily get ready to go to your prom because it's going to be a ball!" He said to her laughing maniacally aloud.

"Are you sure about this Jack? I mean no one's really seen you before." She said to him in a worried tone that showed in her face.

"Of course I'm sure my dear, now get ready because we're going to have fun with the games I have planned." He said back to her.

Lily was soon back at her high school, this time however in a dress that seemed to mimic Laughing Jack's outfit. Her dress was black and white striped going horizontally with the bottom being all black with a train. Her make up seemed to match to perfectly well with the look as she tried to forget the earlier events.

She walked into where the prom was held and once she did everyone stopped and looked at her. Everyone and everything went quiet as they wondered why Lily even came back, especially since with what happened earlier. No one said anything as she stepped onto the stage. This time people saw a change in her that wasn't there before or they hadn't seen.

She grabbed the mic as the people on the stage got off of it in fear of what might happen. She looked around and saw she had everybody's attention - which is what she wanted, in fact she was happy that this moment was the first and last time she would see their faces. All the times she was an outcast because they would bully her and now she would have her revenge on them.

Although it did seem unfair that the nice ones would suffer the same fate but to her it was all the same. No longer would she be bullied by anyone. She would have her revenge and it would feel so good to her - especially with Laughing Jack who she had secretly loved more than a friend since 13 but always wanted to tell him at the right moment.

This moment right now she thought would be perfect after everyone was killed she would finally tell him how she felt. It had been five minutes before she even talked as the people continued to look at her with concern and fear on their faces.

"I would just like to take this moment and say thank you all for coming here. You see you people who bullied me, called me names, left me an out cast have no idea what it's like to go through that day after day. You guys think that I'm just going to take it but you guys are wrong..very wrong. In fact I will have my sweet revenge on each and everyone of you momentarily. All of you will die tonight and you will pay for the hell you put me through the past few years." She said in a monotone voice that was eerie.

Suddenly they heard a maniacal laugh as it got dark. People started screaming as each one of them got impaled with the rusty hooks being swung around by Laughing Jack. His crazed eyes were only matched by is expression as he somewhat danced around each student impaling them one by one as their heads, eyes, even chests were violently ripped apart. Blood had been splattered all over the place as pools of it began to form.

Lily who was still on stage was beginning to feel the excitement. The only light that was on was the spot light which she had been standing under as she heard Laughing Jack laugh as his victims screamed then were cut off.

She continued to watch as she grew a big smile on her face as the symphony of screams flooded the whole school. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that the people who bullied her were getting killed. It satisfied her to no end, she knew that no one would hurt her as long as she had Laughing Jack.


	10. End of Revenge and Lily's Death

The symphony of screams continued on as the screams of terror were silenced by the clown killer Laughing Jack. He seemed to be what it looked like to Lily, dancing around while swinging the hooks around his monochrome body. When the hook would get stuck in a student, he would violently rip it out of them; causing blood to splatter along the floor and his body. He wouldn't mind that blood would splatter on himself, in fact he liked knowing it was a 'job well done' for him; knowing that his victims weren't alive nor breathing.

Lily, was still watching in awe as the killer clown danced violently around the frantic students but were caught by Laughing Jack's hooks. She noticed that he seemed to be enjoying in fact relishing in that he once again proved why people should be scared of him - no not scared..terrified.

He laughed as the screams seemed to be music to his ears. Lily, just standing there seeped to the cold hard floor as her eyes never left Laughing Jack. She saw students trying to hide only for them to be found and killed violently than the last kill. He continued to laugh as each person fell victims to his hand which entranced Lily. She had never known that it'd be this easy to get rid of anyone that had ever hurt her.

Meanwhile, her parents had just gotten home when they had gotten Lily message from the answering machine. when they heard the message, they hurried over to the school to pick her up only to find no one there. No people standing outside although cars were still in their parking spaces. When they entered the building they heard laughs and screams coming from where the prom was being held.

When they had opened the doors, what they saw horrified them. Dead bodies of students were sprawled out everywhere, their organs ripped from their bodies in pools of blood. Their expressions cold and lifeless. Lily's mother nearly tripped over a body of a female student who had her jaw broken from pulling it out of their sockets and her throat slit.

Lily's father continued to look around; still horrified until he saw Lily standing on the stage watching what appeared to them was a black and white clown murdering almost all of the students. When Laughing Jack was about to kill the last victim Lily's father had knocked over some volleyball poles. The loud clang of them took Lily from her trance and also made Laughing Jack look straight at them. Although he still managed to kill the last student with his whole arm going through his stomach.

He tossed the dead teenager to the side and headed straight for Lily's parents. Lily was shocked but nonetheless excited to see what Laughing Jack would do to her own parents. She waited until Laughing Jack was near them to see what'd he do. She continued to wait in anticipation; not letting her eyes leave the scene that was about to unfold.

Suddenly, Lily's parents were standing face to face with the clown killer. He gave an eerie smile as his eyes looked at them not moving aay from them.

"Hello there." He said in a eerily delightful tone.

"Who are you?" The mother asked, her voice shaken by Laughing Jack's own voice.

"Why! I'm Lily's best friend in the world, the one and only Laughing Jack!" He said in a happy tone as if nothing was wrong.

"W-Well, Mr. Laughing Jack I think we're just going to be taking Lily and head home now..." Her father said until he was silenced.

"Oh no." Laughing Jack said.

"N-No? W-why no?" Her mother asked.

"You see, Lily and I are best friends and I'm not going to let you or anyone else take her away from me. Whether you like it or not your daughter now belongs with me." Laughing Jack said in an angry tone.

"W-well, y-you can't have her. Come on L-Lily, time to come home now sweetie." Her father called out to her.

"No! I'm not going, I'm staying with Laughing Jack." Lily said.

"Lily, you have to come home now. We'll talk about it at home. Okay?" Her father said.

"I said no." Lily replied back.

Laughing Jack who was getting bored decided to end this conversation. With one strike, he jamed both his arms into Lily's parent's stomachs. As they looked at her one last time before they fell completely to the ground. Lily just looked at them; feeling absolutely nothing for them. She kicked them before making her way to Laughing Jack.

"Jack what would I have to do to be with you forever?" She asked looking down at the massacre that stood in front of her.

"Well, my dear in order for you to be with me forever as you put it, you'll have to die. In order for you to be a resident of my world you'll have to be killed by me." He replied to her.

"Is that so? Well there's only one thing I have to do." She said in a low voice, barely audible.

She walked slowly past Laughing Jack and without a warning, Lily took one of the hooks in Laughing Jack's hand and jammed it into her stomach. When she pulled it out one of her intestines came out along with the hook, blood quickly came pouring out of her stomach as Jack watched the scene unfold. He didn't know what to do or how to react, all he could do was stare at Lily as she took her last breath and fall to the ground. All Laughing Jack saw was her smiling at him almost smiling.

After what seemed to be a life time he heard a noise coming up from behind him. He turned around to see Lily. Her clothes were torn but still recognizable. When she looked back at him all he could see was her once Amber eyes that were now a faded gold. Her hair was still the same the only difference was it was more messed up.

"Why did you kill yourself?" Laughing Jack asked, now looking at a dead Lily.

"I wanted to be with you because I love you and this was the only way I knew I could be with you." She replied back to him, her voice now what sounded like a quiet soft echo.

Laughing Jack didn't know what to say. He loved Lily too but never knew that sh would be willing to kill herself to stay with him. He was frozen stiff, no one has ever told him they loved him or want to be with him before.

"I love you too but I didn't want you to kill yourself, I never wanted to see you dead in order for you to still be with me and become my lover." He said to her in a different but serious tone.

" I know but I wanted to." She said to him with a smile.

Laughing Jack smiled back as they both shared a kiss. Now that Lily was dead she would be able to go from her world to Jack's world willingly and never have to stay in one world if she didn't want to nor if she didn't have the desire to.

Suddenly, music started to play as the murdered people suddenly appeared behind them. Music was beginning to play as all of them danced to it. The music sounded French and they started to do somewhat of a crazy dance as they were both happy.

Laughing Jack and Lily remained together as they both now killed people without any fear from anyone as they haunted different cities, neighborhoods, and even countries. They loved the feeling that people would fear them especially on Halloween. They not only became best friends forever but lovers as well.

* * *

**THE DANCE I WAS REFERRING TO WAS THE CARNIVAL DANCE THAT'S MOSTLY ASSOCIATED WITH LAUGHING JACK MMD. I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT (SORRY).**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY. SORRY IF IT'S HORRIBLE TO YOU XD **


End file.
